June Bride
by DetectiveLion
Summary: In the middle of a summer night, Ran's thoughts are focused purely upon Shinichi. Feeling forlorn and depressed, he gives her a call... And makes an unexpected request, When she complies, it brings the two of them on a small trip through their memories. Songfic.


**I was randomly watching Detective Conan episode 404 when the ending sequence got my attention. The first thing I noticed was that it made me want to start screaming like the rabid fangirl I am deep down. The second was that it made me feel SAD. The ending is just SO sweet, I had to write this. It's based almost entirely on the scenes of the 2nd end sequence for season 14.  
**

**Don't own Detective Conan or June Bride.  
**

* * *

**Dare ni mo oitsukenai SUPI-DO de**

**Nichijou wo hashitte itara**

A warm summer night, warm but pleasantly so. Crickets chirped to fill the silence of the night, singing a never ending song to the stars and crescent moon. Ran gazed out her window through lidded eyes. A few tears pricked at the corners of her dark blue orbs as she stared out at the desolate streets of Beika. She had to wonder... where was he? Was he safe? Was he eating well? Why was he always gone? A long sigh left her mouth in a puff of air. Would it really hurt for him to just take a small break, to leave his case for a day or two to see her?

_'Shinichi...'_

**Kami wo kitta hi ni tomodachi yori**

From her doorway, Conan watched her. There was longing in his cerulean eyes, and a deep-rooted sorrow. His hands trembled with a combination of sheer want and shame. If only he hadn't left her that night at Tropical Land. If only he had ignored the Men in Black, minded his own business. He could've gone on with his life in blissful ignorance, never knowing of the crimes that lurked right under the nose of the world.

...But no, he couldn't think that way. He was stuck where he was, he couldn't leave. No matter how much he wanted to... Holding back a sigh, he turned around and walked into his- Kogoro's- room. There he picked up a red cell phone, dialing a familiar number.

**Daiji na takaramono mitsuketa yo**

There was a quiet buzz. Ran glanced to the side to see her cell phone lighting up. Curious and hopeful, she walked over and picked it up. At the sight of the caller ID, her face lit up with a smile. She quickly answered the call, lifting the phone up to her ear. "Shinichi!" She cried, not even bothering with the traditional greeting.

_"Hey, Ran..."_ Shinichi replied. Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. He sounded so... tired. Defeated, almost.

"Shinichi... Is something wrong?" She asked. How strange. Normally he was the one asking her that.

As though in response to her thoughts, there was a low chuckle on the other line. _"No, no.. Everything's... fine." _The strain in Shinichi's voice was obvious. Ran frowned to herself. This wasn't like him. He never showed his weak side, not even to her. It hurt, she hated it, but now that he was actually exposing his weaknesses... It scared her.

_"Sing to me."_

Ran started at the sudden request. "W-what?" She spluttered. Her face was bright red, and suddenly she was thankful he couldn't see her.

_"You heard me,"_ Shinichi insisted. _"Sing. You always used to when we were children, and it's not like I can sing, anyway."_ His tone was so sullen that she had to giggle. Relentlessly, he continued. _"Come on. You're a good singer, I don't know why you don't sing more often. Or maybe I'm just special...?"_

"No!" She protested immediately. 'Yes,' her mind retorted. With a small huff, she said, "Alright, but only because you're begging."

_"I'm not-!"_

She interrupted him quickly.

**"In all those days where a future was unsure**

**"I'm glad that I fell in love with you,"**

She could hear Shinichi's breath catch on the other line. Both of their eyes fell shut, welcoming the memories that came flooding into their minds.

_Shinichi pushed the bike down the path, breathing deeply as he kept her steady. She knew he wouldn't let go until she was ready. As unbearable as he could be sometimes, she trusted him. With a small smile, the boy lifted his head. "I'm gonna get on now, alright?" he said. Nervously, she only nodded, keeping her eyes fixed upon the road. Slowly, carefully, he lifted his hands off the back of the bike. She kept pedaling on without a problem. With a sudden burst of speed, Shinichi leaped onto the back of the bike. Ran cried out in alarm as they swerved slightly before regaining their balance. The boy only laughed.  
_

**"I want to stay with you forever,"  
**

_There was a loud barking from behind. With a startled yelp, Shinichi jumped off the bike and darted away. Suddenly a huge dog ran by, hot on his heels. Ran only giggled as her friend desperately tried to get away from the pursuing canine.  
_

**"By stopping the time echoing in my heart."  
**

_"Shinichi, I told you the dog would chase us!" Ran scolded. The boy only scratched his cheek absentmindedly. "H-hey! Listen when I'm talking to you!"  
_

**"I used to be scared of being together with someone  
**

**"Although I can't change others or the past,  
**

**"I can change myself and my dreams for the future."  
**

_She watched in awe as Shinichi bounced the soccer ball with expert skill. Even at his young age, he was still a pro. He kicked it up into the air and caught it on his head, continuing to bounce it there. She clapped her hands with a cry of amazement. Slowly he began to sway back and forth in an attempt to keep it there. She gasped and reached out as the ball fell to the ground. There, he kicked it up and into her hands, causing it to nearly hit her face. She gave him a dirty look and he only grinned innocently. With a small sigh, she dropped it on the ground and began bouncing it like a basketball. _

_He leaned forward curiously. "Come on," he teased, kicking at the air. "Use your feet like a proper soccer player!" He then turned around. "Oh that's right, you can't." She only glared at him. With one hard thwack, the ball launched into the air. With one good kick, she sent the ball flying into the back of his head. _**  
**

_"OW!"  
_

**"You're the only one I see  
**

**"Sorrow piles up in the darkening city."  
**

_The two of them were walking side by side, chatting absentmindedly. Suddenly a girl ran by. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail with a ribbon. Close behind, a dark skinned boy chased her. He held out a stick with a worm dangling off of it. "Heiji, quit it!" The girl cried as she darted past the group, the tormenting boy close behind. Shinichi turned his head to the side, acting as though he didn't see the pair. Frowning, Ran reached out and tugged on his sleeve.  
_

_"Shinichi, we should go help that girl!" She cried, pointing. He kept walking. Stubbornly, she gave him a strong yank, successfully making him stumble. He turned to glare at her as she continued. "Come on, that boy's being a jerk!"  
_

_"Its none of our- business!" He grunted, marching forward and dragging Ran along with him. With a huff, she released his sleeve. The boy cried out as he tumbled to the ground, his books spilling out of his bag and onto the ground.  
_

**"Forever in a warm and soft breeze**

**"We'll be together, believing in each other,**

**"June bride, I'll be with you."**

She finished quietly. There was silence on both lines. Then,

_"You've really gotten better, Ran. Maybe someday you can sing along to my violin, hmm?"_

Ran blushed. "More like you'll play along to my singing!" She protested.

Shinichi snickered. _"Whatever you say, Ran. By the way, why'd you sing _that_ song?" _In Kogoro's room, a dark blush appeared on Conan's face.

"No reason," She lied. "It just popped into my head. Besides, you like it, didn't you?"

_"...Yeah, I did. It really brought back memories."_

Suddenly the brief sense of happiness faded, replaced by pure melancholy. The tears that she thought had gone away were now spilling down her cheeks. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her eyes of the salty drops, but that only made them fall faster. "Shinichi..." She choked out. "Why aren't you here? I miss you."

There was a long sigh. _"Believe me Ran, I'm doing my best. I'm trying to wrap this case up, I really am... I just want to go home." _Shinichi's voice suddenly broke and he drew in a shuddering breath. He would not cry. He refused to cry. _"It sounds horribly childish, but that's all I can say. I just want to go home. I want to go to school and solve cases and _see you_ again, but I can't. For too many reasons to count, I just can't drop this case... I'm sorry."_

The tears stopped. Ran closed her eyes. When she opened them again, her vision was clear. In a quiet but steady voice she asked, "Shinichi, promise me you'll be home soon."

_"I promise. The very moment I can return, I'll be there."_

Smiling softly, Ran continued softly. As she sang, Conan closed his eyes, just letting her voice and the memories wash over him once more, soothing him like a lullaby. Eventually, Ran heard his breathing even out and she knew he was sleeping. Even so, she continued to sing.

**"We'll be together, believing in each other,**

**"June bride, I'll be with you."**

* * *

**Sooo, how was it? Short, I know. Review please!  
**


End file.
